8 Memories
by Kinay Saku-chan
Summary: 8 memori, diantara kita berdua… SasuSaku pair!


8 Memories

**Summary: **8 memori, diantara kita berdua…

**Main character:** Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Semua cerita ini berasal dari sudut pandang Sasuke…

Memori pertama

Saat itu di kelasku sedang dikabarkan kalau akan ada anak baru pindahan dari Suna. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Lalu kulihat Guru Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas, diikuti dengan gadis berambut pink di belakangnya. Dan setelah gadis itu memperkenalkan diri, yang kuketahui adalah gadis itu bernama Sakura.

Memori kedua

Saat ini waktu sudah memasuki bulan November, atau lebih tepatnya 'bulan yang paling dibenci dengan murid-murid kelas 8 di SMP Konohagakure'. Karena pada saat bulan November ini, sekolah mengadakan US I (Ujian Semester I). Tempat duduk sudah ditentukan bahwa urutannya menurut nomor absen. Saat aku melihat nama di bawah nomor 29, nomor absenku, tercetaklah nama 'Sakura Haruno' di nomor absen 30. Jadi pasangan tempat dudukku adalah Sakura. Ketika aku melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura, dia langsung tersenyum padaku sambil berkata, "Hai Sasuke." Aku pun membalas perkataannya dan senyumannya itu dengan senyum tipis.

Memori ketiga

Muncul gosip baru di sekolahku setelah US I selesai. Gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Sakura sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pertama, aku mengira gosip itu hanya bohongan. Tapi setelah aku melihat hubungan Sakura dan Naruto yang 'lebih dari hubungan sahabat', aku langsung berpendapat jika gosip itu benar. Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku merasa sakit saat mendengar isi gosip itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu tentang hal ini…

Memori keempat

Dan ternyata, gosip itu memang benar. Sakura bercerita kepadaku bahwa dia telah pacaran dengan Naruto. Aku mendengar cerita Sakura dengan seksama, sekaligus dengan hati yang sakit. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membuat Sakura menjadi sedih. Jadi saat ini aku hanya memilih untuk diam saja sambil mendengarkan cerita Sakura tersebut. Dan sekarang baru aku sadari, bahwa aku mencintai Sakura.

Memori kelima

Lagi-lagi muncul gosip yang bercerita tentang Sakura dan Naruto dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tapi sekarang gosip itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura dan Naruto telah putus. 'Kenapa Sakura dan Naruto putus?', itulah pertanyaan yang selalu kutanyakan dalam hatiku. Karena penasaran, aku pun meminta tolong pada Sakura untuk menjelaskannya, tetapi Sakura hanya mengatakan, "Maaf Sasuke… Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu…" padaku dengan nada sedih. Aku pun menjadi iba pada Sakura dan ingin membantunya. Tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya. Tak bisa karena suatu hal…

Memori keenam

Ibu tadi mengatakan padaku jika keluargaku, lebih tepatnya keluarga Uchiha, akan segera pindah rumah ke Perumahan Konoha Village. Sesampainya di sana, aku sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka, jika rumah Sakura bersebelahan dengan rumah baruku. 'Apakah ini adalah suatu pertanda, Tuhan?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Memori ketujuh

Sejak aku bertetanggaan dengan Sakura, hubunganku dengan Sakura menjadi lebih akrab. Tapi, aku merasakan hal yang ganjil, yaitu sifat dan perlakuan Sakura padaku sekarang berbeda dengan dulu. Saat aku tersenyum padanya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Saat aku mengobrol dengannya, kulihat ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Ada apa ini?

Memori kedelapan

Hari ini aku akan bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura. Saat aku mengatakan 3 kata ajaib itu pada Sakura, jantungku menjadi berdegup lebih kencang dan hatiku merasa gelisah sekaligus gugup. Saat itu kulihat wajah Sakura menjadi merah, semerah buah tomat. Dan tanpa kusangka-sangka, Sakura menerima cintaku. Dia berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke…". Dengan rasa bahagia yang luar biasa, aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan sempat kurasakan Sakura membalas pelukanku. Akhirnya, hidupku bahagia bersama Sakura…

The End

Nah, konnichiwa minna-san! (aku meng-update fic ini waktu pagi hari). Salam kenal, aku author baru di fanfiction. Namaku Kinay Saku-chan. Fic '8 Memories' ini adalah fic yang pertama kali aku buat. Aku terinspirasi bikin fic ini dari salah satu pengalaman cinta sahabatku, yaitu si B***A Jadi, fic ini juga termasuk kisah nyata, lho…

Review please??

**-Kinay Saku-chan-**


End file.
